A wind turbine converts wind power into electrical energy by using a generator placed among other equipment in the nacelle of the wind turbine. When the generator converts energy, the air surrounding the equipment is heated and the equipment itself is thus heated, too.
When the equipment is heated, the efficiency with which the conversion occurs is substantially decreased. In order to cool the equipment, the heated air surrounding the equipment is vented, allowing cooler air from the outside to enter the wind turbine nacelle and cool the equipment.
For this purpose, a cooling device is placed on top of the nacelle for venting of heated air comprised inside the nacelle. However, placing a cooling device on top of the nacelle means that the rear part of the nacelle and the rear side of the cooling device can only be entered using a crane.